


I Wonder If I'll Love You When We're Dead

by despair_kitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despair_kitty/pseuds/despair_kitty
Summary: Chiaki Nanami lead a normal life, other then the fact that she was obsessed with video games. Until one day, her boyfriend practically abandoneding her, she gets trapped between the worlds of living and dead as she spends her time in a coma. As she is trapped in this world, she makes new friends and falls in love, but how long can this happiness last. After all, her life is on the line.





	

"Thank you for your purchase!" The salesgirl called out after us as Nagito and I walked out of the store. The little bell jingled when the door open to the bright, sunny day.

"Thanks for buying that for me." I gestured towards the small bag in his hand. Inside was the newest Pokémon game that I was just dying to play.

"Oh, no problem Chiaki!" He said, smiling brightly. We had been going out for about 6 months now, and he was probably the nicest person I had ever met.

We continued walking in silence until we reached an area of the city that was oddly abandoned.

"Hey, Chiaki?" He spoke with caution, as if the world was about to end.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

A strange wind suddenly picked up, my bangs flying in front of my face so I couldn't see him. I quickly pushed them away, feeling uneasy. Somehow, I felt piercing eyes staring at me from somewhere in the distance.

"I have a cycle, of good and bad luck. It always happens, there's no escape." What does this have to do with anything? "You see, meeting you was the good part. And no matter what, the bad part always comes."

I look at him with big eyes. A feeling of dread washed over my body. "W-why are you telling me this?" I stutter out, biting my lip. Where is this going?

"You see, I've gone out with other people before..." He trails off and pauses for a second. "Most of them are dead." I can feel my eyes widening with this remark. "I only know of one who's alive, and he's in a coma." He turned his back to me. He continued his speech. "I'm sorry, but I really like you. You give me hope."

"N-Nagito, I don't understand." Nothing bad had happened to me since we started dating. If fact, things were going smoothly until today.

He turned to look at me, a sad smile on his face. After a quick second it turned into fear. "CHIAKI LOOK OUT!"

I turned around to see a muscular man standing behind me, holding a sodden baseball bat. I heard footsteps behind me, and I could tell Nagito had run.

Frozen in fear, I watched the man raise his arm, and bring the bat down on my head.

The next thing I knew was black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey are you alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Nagito is a player. You'll see in later chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)


End file.
